


Easy as Pie

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: All you wanted was to surprise your man.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean/Reader  
> Word Count: 325  
> Prompt: Pie  
> Summary: All you wanted was to surprise your man.  
> Warnings: None

Dean wasn’t prepared for the sight before him when he entered the kitchen. You stood at the metal island arms deep into a bowl of dough as you scowled. Flour covered every inch of the metal counter and you. 

You punched the dough and Dean’s eyebrow rose in curious amusement, “Everything okay over there, Y/N?”

Your head shot up and you locked eyes with Dean as a deer in headlights look overcame your face. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back yet!” you exclaimed a bit distressed. 

As Dean moved closer, he could see that you had somehow smudged batter across your right cheek and a sprinkle of flour was on your nose. 

“Sam and I finished early,” Dean started to explain as he reached up and rubbed some of the batter off of your cheek. “I thought you’d be happy to see we were back early.” 

“Of..of..course I’m happy to see you! I just wasn’t expecting you back almost a whole day early,” you sputtered, your mouth trying to keep up with your mind as you tripped over your words. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at you. Crap. You smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek trying to disarm him and draw his attention away from what you were making. 

“Y/N,” Dean dragged out your name in a warning what are you up to tone. 

You stepped around him as you carried the bowl of dough over to the old morgue drawers, now the bunker fridge, and placed the dough in the bottom middle drawer before shutting the door. 

You brushed your hands off on your jeans as you turned back to Dean. He had a giddy smile on his face and he looked like he was about to burst. 

“YOU’RE MAKING APPLE PIE?!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

You exhaled loudly and dropped your shoulders back then your head, “It was supposed to be a surprise.”


End file.
